Chasing Elves
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Written to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars. Just a short bit of angst to keep you guys entertained.


Author's Note: If the title didn't tip you off, this fic was inspired by Snow Patrol's song, Chasing Cars. I personally think it'd enhance the reading experience to have it playing while reading this, but you can go ahead and read without it if you want. Anyway, ignore my rambling, it's time for you to feel some feely feels that feel... Feely. O.o

Disclaimer: Still don't own it yet, but I'm trying. Lol, no I'm not.

/OO/

A cool breeze blew through the night, chilling the skin of two Hylians in a moonlit field. They lay in each other's arms after a round of their nightly passions away from the others. Away from their responsibilities to opposite sides. Their light panting was the only sound aside from the whistling winds that broke the silence surrounding them. Together like this, they could almost pretend that they were the only beings in the world. Of course, as always, one of them had to pull away.

The Hylian with fair hair left the embrace of the darker haired one, goosebumps covering his arms and sweat slicking his back. He turned away from the other, knowing that he was weak against the deep crimson eyes of his lover. If he looked too long, he might lose his resolve to leave the other.

The dark haired one sighed, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the inky blackness of the night sky. "You don't need them," he whispered to his lover. "And I don't need them. We could run away together... Start our own lives... Be happy." He'd give anything to have that with the blonde elf he'd fallen hard for.

The object of his affections gave a sigh of his own, shaking his head as he pulled a tunic over his head, stopping midway when he realized that it wasn't the deep violet of his own, and instead a black the same shade of his lover's hair. "You know that we can't do that, Shadow. I have a duty to the others. Besides... I would miss them. They're my family." The other parts of his soul were they only people he'd known as his own for so long, and he'd grown to care about them deeply.

Shadow turned his head to look up at the Hylian, his breath catching as he took in his beautiful form. His mind raced with so many things he wanted to tell his lover, but the words just wouldn't come out. "Vio... Are you sure? I'm going to be here for a while longer before I need to go... Won't you stay here and just forget everything? Just for a while, waste some time with me."

The blonde Hylian frowned, looking down at his lover to refuse his request, and felt his own breath catch. No matter how many times they did this, he still felt flustered when he saw the other's naked body. "Shadow... I'm sorry. I can't." No matter how badly his heart yearned to be able to stay, his head won out in the end.

Shadow looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. _'But I need you,' _he thought to himself, _'I need you to be with me. You help me. You make me feel at peace.'_ Though he could think of a million things to say to his lover, all he said was "We aren't getting any younger. Our time is short as it is. So please... Just forget them? Forget them and stay with me?" _'I need you so I can learn to feel this kind of peace all the time.'_

Vio felt his eyes prick with tears, quickly turning his head away so that the other Hylian wouldn't notice. "Shadow..." His arms wrapped around his midsection tightly, shaking with the emotions rushing through him. "You know that I can't."

Shadow closed his eyes, not saying anything. The one thing he could think of that might change the other's mind was something far too overused to mean anything to someone like Vio. So, he stayed silent. His ears caught the sound of the grass rustling as Vio stood up and finished dressing himself. He heard the footsteps as his lover started to walk away. They stopped for a moment, as if he was hesitating, then continued on and gradually faded into silence.

Shadow sighed, his eyes opening and glancing up at the stars that filled the night sky. The breeze carried the faint scent of maple, and noise gradually came back to the field. Crickets chirped, birds flew through the trees, and the bushes shook with the movement of small animals passing by. Yet he continued to lie there on the grass, his body rapidly cooling down, and dreamt of a perfect world. One with no sides. One with no sneaking around to see the one he loved. Shadow dreamt of a garden with only Vio to be by him for the rest of eternity, the world around them forgotten. Until he could make that garden a reality, he'd continue to chase after his love for all of his days.

/OO/

Author's Note: I think I rushed this... What did you think, lovelies? Let me know in a review.


End file.
